Sprites
by Naruto-junky
Summary: Remus deserves the chance to raise the boy that lost both his parents in one night, and the sprites are sure to make it happen. First in a series of stories. No pairing as of yet.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things recognizable as belonging to the Harry Potter Series.

Sprites

The night was cool and peaceful and clear. The moon was easily seen through the tops of the towering stands of age old trees. A small being traveled lightly among the brush and growth, fire licking up after her every step, only to extinguished seconds later. In the trail of her steps sprung new more healthy life as it always does after a forest fire. But there would be nights for that, and that was not tonight. Red hair was swept lightly up out of the way in a messy way. The sprite kept huffing and brushing locks out of her face. If she didn't find what she was looking for it would be another month before she could try and find him again.

She and the others had heard. It seemed like every being that had enough brains in the head knew about what had happened to the Potters. Lady Lily was gone from their midst and that had greatly upset the sprites whom she had walked with. Lily had even brought little Harry with her. They had gifted the boy with the sleek steps of a sprite as he hunts, the surefootedness of a being born to walk amongst the plants and animals of the forest. And she hoped it would help him when he was older.

But the Grim had been the dumb animal as she had always thought him to be! He had been as stubborn and fool-headed as a farmer's jackass* and went after the traitor as his godson lie in the wreck and ruin of the home where his parents had been murdered in cold blood! Left that little boy in a broken crib, wailing for the mother who was dead not ten feet from him!

As soon as Sirius had left the house in a blind rage she went inside and scooped up the wailing child, gently sending him off into the realm of peaceful dreams, the last he would have for a while most likely. The baby had been left with the others while she went in search of the Alpha. She understood why he couldn't be there when the evil man had gone after the Potters, other wizards in the area would have called the aurors as soon as they saw his prowling form.

But she didn't consider Dumbledore as trustworthy as he was always had been made out to be. If he got his claws into little Harry he wouldn't ever let go. The sprites knew that after Sirius that Remus was to be the baby's guardian. The government would try to stop it if the will was read, but if it _was_ read the Goblins would freeze all accounts until it was done. After all, wills were binding documents and it wasn't against the law for a werewolf to have custody of a child if it was in a will, as long as they have a place for the baby or child to stay during the full moon and had never bitten anyone.

Dumbledore wouldn't let the will be read if he had the child in his clutches. He wasn't a bad man but the life of a single baby…child…man would not hold up in comparison to the lives of many families. It could be said that a mind like that made him practical and smart, but in her opinion that single spark of life that was in Harry was worth more than all those other sparks of life.

The sun was finally starting to rise and, if she had been paying attention enough to notice, moonset had been long before now. The Alpha was going to be curled up somewhere, waiting out the fresh pain of transforming. He would bind his wounds with the medicine that the sprites have hidden all over for werewolves to use that morning after.

And there he was now. Backed into the hollowed out trunk of a large tree that had fallen over and was now covered with hanging vines and soft vital moss. Remus had caught sight of her and stood within the trunk, which was telling to exactly how old the tree must have been before it had fallen.

"Why are you here?" he asked cautiously. He knew who she was and he knew that she didn't come baring good news.

"It had come to pass; the Potters have not survived. The Grim is in ruin and his own foolish temper has made it so. The little one is safe and the Goblins have agreed to make sure that he will remain in your care," she filled him in on the broad of the matter.

He nodded and gestured for her to lead to way back to the sprites' encampment along the river bank. She was brisk and sure in her movements, taking him back in the quickest manner possible. It was quite possible that Remus wasn't up to this kind of a pace and the quick turns and double-backs probably through his sore muscles for a loop.

The sun was baking them by the time they got back. Remus had been far into the heart of the forest when the moon had risen and it had taken most of the night to travel back into it to get him. When they reached the camp they were greeted by a large group of welcoming sprites, one of which was holding a small black haired baby. Remus swept the boy from the sprite's arms and cuddled him close and silently wept into his hair. Even if Lily and James were gone, Harry was still here. And that was all that mattered.

Later that evening a report came in from the Goblins. It had all been settled. Remus had recently (and by recently they meant earlier that very same day, but it sounded better when they said it was 'recently') aquired a new home just big enough for him and Harry. His vault was now brimming with funds and Augusta Longbottom had promised to watch Harry on the Full moon as well as the days before and after, if needed. The Goblins had provided Remus with a rune incased dome made from the same material as the vaults in the bank. The government and the aurors could find no reason to take Harry away from Remus.

The two were about to set off to their new home when the Alpha turned and bowed to the sprite who came to fetch him from where he had been holed up.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't need to. Just be sure to bring him back to visit on his seventh birthday?"

Remus wasn't sure why she would ask for such a thing, but nodded his assent and turned to go. The little fiery sprite that left trails of fire in her wake blew a kiss to the bobbing head that appeared over Remus's shoulder and smiled when he giggled.

"Good-bye, my little one. See you in six years." was quietly whispered into the wind.


End file.
